The Stars from a Midnight Sky
by tarry rash wanton
Summary: Draco/Hermione, Draco/Ginny; what will be of the love you vowed forever, when fate plays its game?
1. Glimmer

A/N: I do not own these characters.. They obviously belong to J.K. Rowling!

And secondly.. HAHAHAHAHAH! Okay, what the hell was that for, you may ask. I think it's just kind of funny that Antoinette thinks Bea is Max and that she has a crush on Pachot.. That is just so damn funnay! Oooh, I gotta tell this to someone.. Newei, I just found that amusing, and felt like typing it so.. without further ado, here it is..

The Stars from a Midnight sky

01 [Glimmer]

"I cannot believe that bitch of a deputy headmistress!" Draco was saying, furiously wiping off a smudge from one of the Quidditch trophies with a tattered and torn rug. He hadn't quite succeeded, only managing to make the smudge shine in tune with the trophy. "This is so unfair! All my life I had never even cleaned so much as my room and now look at me, doing servant stuff. We have house-elves for this, and my Father expect elves to do Hogwarts' dirty work. Not students. Can you believe that whore McGonagall? She struts around, giving detention to innocent people, minding their own business. If my father hears of this I'll make sure—" Draco looked up at Ginny, who was standing on a wooden ladder, absent-mindedly dusting off the cob-webbed ledges, oblivious to what Draco was busy babbling about. Draco smirked and looked down to admire his own handiwork. It was perfect except for that little smudge at the corner. "But you don't have house-elves do you Weasley?" He sneered. "I reckon, you're used to servant stuff already. I bet this trophy room isn't as small as the whole lot of your house!" 

Ginny snapped out of her trance-like state and glared at the blonde boy who stood at the foot of the ladder. "What did you say?!" She spat, almost spitefully. 

"You couldn't afford house-elves, could you Weasley? And as much as I know, you're used to this kind of servant stuff. I personally, would have to say you are servant. Probably working during the summer—" A trophy fell to the general direction of Draco's head, with a loud clang. It missed Draco and fell to the floor instead. He glared at Ginny, eyes flashing in anger. "You did it on purpose, you stupid little sniv, because you know what I'm saying is very much true.."

"How dare you—"

Everything happened so fast. The ladder on which Ginny stood, did a little shake and Ginny lost her balance, slipped off the ladder and fell…

Fell to the arms of Draco Malfoy. The next thing the redhead knew, she was staring up the gray eyes of her brother's enemy.

The two were silent for moment, eyes locked, as blue met gray. There was a chemistry flowing between them both, like electricity and light as their hearts beat in tune with the other. Their lips were so close. Almost a centimeter apart.

Draco stared in awe at the sight before him. Ginny Weasley. Beautiful, intriguing and innocent. She was that of an angel.. If only he could reach her… And touch those beautiful soft cheeks and caress her goddess face.. If only what Draco thought of right then and there, didn't seem wrong. The glimmerign eyes of Ginny Weasley

Ginny never felt that way before, not even when she realized she fancied the famous Harry Potter. It was like an ice-cube sliding down her spine; it felt great but strange, to be looking into those eyes of her and her brother's tormentor. He wasn't that bad. Nor was he evil. Ginny could read the raw emotion that flickered in his eyes. That somber, melancholy, glimmer; that of a lost child eye's. He was lonely, trying to hide that side of himself from the world by putting on a daily façade. Tears rolling down those cheeks during his childhood must've left that silent trace... 

Their lips were almost touching; Draco's hot breath blowing on Ginny's flushed cheeks. Almost touching.. So close… Almost touching…

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley!" Snape's oily voice came from the other end of the room. Draco let Ginny down to the floor. 

Snape eyed the two youngsters curiously. "I think this served you enough. Prof. McGonagall, reckons, you've had enough…"

Draco and Ginny nodded. Ginny's cheeks flushed an odd shape of pink and Draco's pale cheeks had a pink tinge appearing on them. Snape pointed to the half-opened door and the occupants of the room left as he closed the door behind him. Lucky he didn't ask anymore what they were doing. Ginny swung her bag on her left shoulder and missed whatever Snape was telling Draco. She reckoned, it was something about not hanging around riffraff's like her. She felt letting a huge curse out. 

But she had other things on her mind at that point. 

Walking briskly back to the Gryffindor Tower, a small smile curved on her lips.

Draco was confused as he trudged back to the Slytherin Dungeons. Did he just *almost* kiss that Weasley girl? He shook his head. But that couldn't be.. It just can't. Ginny was Ron's brother, his enemy's brother and his enemy as well but the moment their eyes met, it seemed as if everything didn't matter anymore. Like all that mattered was how right it felt. Not how wrong it may seem to be. The way Ginny's eyes looked lovingly into his.. *God* how he wished he could've gotten back to that moment and just kiss her already. But what was most unnerving was the way Ginny stared, as if reading his mind, his thoughts. And it scared Draco that she might take —

"Hey, Draco.."

Bushy brown hair, beautiful almond eyes… Draco let a small smile curve on his lips as his girlfriend leaned against the wall opposite the portrait to the dungeons, clearly waiting for him. He let his thoughts disappear for a moment as he walked towards the girl of his dreams. "Hermione." He said, before pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.

Draco silently wondered, if Ginny's lips felt nicer than Hermione's. But he didn't care anymore. He needn't have to worry.

TBC….

A/N: I know I have lots of unfinished ficcies, going on, but now, I'm practically setting my mind free from all the food, music and that holiday thing, so.. PLEASE REVIEW. Tell me if I should continue this or not. I need atleast 10 people I guess…

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Ginny Weasley

[ **The Stars from a Midnight Sky** ]

~FAQS~

*Why Hermione is seen in the 1st chapter near the Slytherin Dungeons?*

-She was waiting for Draco, obviously and doesn't give a damn whether or not she's seen by other Slytherins. [shrugs] don't look at me, it's her life! A little ooc though

* Why is Hermione referred to as 'the love of Draco's life'?*

-Because she is Draco's girlfriend. [obviously Draco's girl]

[sidenote: There was a hint in the previous chapter but I didn't finish it. "That means she'd take-_Hermione's place_…I didn't finish that one.. hehe..]

*How did Hermione become Draco's girlfriend?*

-You'll find out some time.. :-p

*Will Draco chose Ginny over Hermione*

-I have no idea

Chapter 2- Ginny Weasley

When Hermione and Draco both pulled away from their passionate contact, almost panting, Hermione blinked furiously for several seconds and Draco suddenly seemed alarmed. "Whoah, that was rich.." she said as she picked up the pile of books at her heel. Draco was panting, hand on his chest. "Why are you here?" 

The glow on his girlfriend's face faded. "What do you mean, why am I here?" 

Her voice sounded both shocked and angry. "I'm your girlfriend, aren't I?"

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled Hermione by the arm, making her glare at him and grab her own arm back. "You're hurting me, _Draco_!" 

"Someone might see us, didn't you think of that at all?!" Draco said icily. Hermione raised a brow and folded her arms across her chest. Draco sighed, features softening. "Okay. I'm sorry," he said quietly, the sincere, sorry look sparkling in his gray eyes. "But, you're putting us both in danger here, my housemates-Crabbe and Goyle, if they find us like this here, they'll surely tell my father!" Hermione walked over to Draco and caressed his cheek with the side of her finger. "You know what my father'd do, if he ever finds out we're seeing each other.. We're both.._dead.."_

Draco closed his eyes as he savored the moment of feeling his only love's slender finger glide like silk on his face, as if it was he last time she'd do so. 

He silently wished it could always be like this, never the cold, twisted reality that they were living in. Never the agonizing truth that his father/ housemates would never accept them, not a mudblood like her..

He hoped that someday they may come out in the open about their relationship. Someday be free to show their affections in public.

Hermione slowly retreated back, gathering her books and pulling them up her chest. 

Draco's eyes instantly jerked open, a little annoyed Hermione stopped doing that. 

"I can't come tonight, I got homework, I'm sorry.." she said as she walked away from him.

Draco sighed and softly murmured the password to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. 

"She did it again.."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Go. Sod. Off. Malfoy." Ginny said through gritted teeth the moment Draco Malfoy stopped in his tracks to stand right in front of her, eyes looking down icily on her hers as his two goons, two times his size, snickered behind him. It was an idle afternoon in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, an hour after classes have been ended. Ginny Weasley was walking along the empty halls of the school, second-hand books, tattered and torn on their jackets, pressed against her chest as she minded her own business up her way to the Gryffindor Tower. But unlucky for her, she ran or rather walked into someone most unlikely and spiteful; the school's antagon 


End file.
